


An Embarrassing Yet Overwhelmingly Wonderful Incident at a Chinese Restaurant [+Podfic]

by xinasvoice



Series: Silencing Sirius [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humiliation, Humor, KINKS:, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink, Smut, all grown up and ready to kink, enforced silence, good natured Marauderly Banter, light bratting, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: Maybe it would be all right. Maybe Sirius wouldn't remember. Maybe Sirius would decide to control himself and respect Remus’ dignity. Maybe…maybe…Maybe Remus should stop lying to himself and run.The third installment in my Silencing Sirius series. You could read it on its own if you like, but why would you when you could read the first two stories as well?  :*
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Silencing Sirius [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420117
Comments: 36
Kudos: 226





	An Embarrassing Yet Overwhelmingly Wonderful Incident at a Chinese Restaurant [+Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyMaryMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/gifts).



> Podfic duration: 50min  
> [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/an-embarrassing-yet-overwhelmingly-wonderful-incident-at-a-chinese-restaurant) ~ [.m4b audiobook file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FxO8AccsUAXmyTdSgEUvDWnXVcxAC8VB/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Ending music is [Werewolves of London](https://music.apple.com/us/album/werewolves-of-london/296202429?i=296202455) by Warren Zevron  
> You...ah...you might want to listen to this one while you read. Sirius' improved lyrics are in the end notes.
> 
> Thank you to beta reader, best friend, and birthday girl, [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works)
> 
> Gifted to [MollyMaryMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie) because that is the LEAST I can do after thoroughly binging her _unfairly_ sexy and romantic fic, [We Can Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369341), as well as un unmentionable number of her other works.
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr ](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/50338810917/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
At the ripe and rapidly growing age of seventeen, Remus was all for going out to eat, especially since it was the first time The Marauders-Plus-Lily had had a chance to be together all summer, but the sight of the weather-stained red awning over the restaurant door made him freeze in his tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked. Her eyes darted back and forth between Remus and the door to the restaurant in confusion—an understandable reaction considering he was eyeing it as if it was the gateway to hell. The other three had already gone in, but that was no reassurance whatsoever, as one of those three was Sirius.

“Nothing.” Remus barely managed to get the word out around his lips and tongue which had gone heavy and dry. “I just…we don't eat Chinese food much. Are you sure you want to eat here?”

“It’s good, don’t worry.” She took his arm, and in he went.

Maybe it would be all right. Maybe Sirius wouldn't remember. Maybe Sirius would decide to control himself and respect Remus’ dignity. Maybe…maybe…

Maybe Remus should stop lying to himself and run.

+++

For almost five minutes, everything was fine. The unsmiling, gum-chewing, high-heeled, and mini-skirted waitress led them to a large round booth in the back and they all slid in, with Remus perching warily on the end of the seat. Sirius was next to him, but after several months of boyfriendhood, that wasn't unusual or suspicious in and of itself. Sirius seemed perfectly calm and relaxed, not at all like he was planning anything.

In retrospect, that in and of itself should have been a warning. Sirius didn’t _do_ calm and relaxed, or at least not without the prolonged stimulation of certain body parts. Even then, he didn't remain that way for long and often came popping right back up into excited, lustful energy, necessitating another round. The soreness Remus was at this very moment feeling in his shoulders and thighs should have served as an excellent reminder of this fact.

Sirius was not a low-maintenance boyfriend, that was for sure…not that Remus minded, particularly. It wasn't like he hadn’t _known_ that before he had fallen head-over-heels into this whole thing. If he was completely honest with himself, Sirius’ perpetual, peppy neediness for all things emotional, sexual, and entertaining was part of what had attracted Remus to him so powerfully. It was enough to make one wonder which of them was the real masochist in this relationship.

Still, Remus held out hope for several long minutes, and all was well…until he picked up his menu.

Sirius snapped to attention next to him in the manner of one being pulled out of a hypnotic trance by the key spellword. Remus froze in place, cringing as Sirius’ head turned towards him in slow motion, revealing the look of acute and severe mischief that was saturating his eyes. Then his mouth opened wide, and the thing Remus had been dreading since he had first seen the Chinese characters on the awning outside happened.

Sirius began to sing.

“ _I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand._ ”

“No—Sirius, _please!_ ” Remus dropped the menu like it was cursed, but it was too late. Sirius was not stopping. He was not _going_ to stop, not in the middle of one of his favorite pranks. He was, generally speaking, not a stopper.

“ _He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook’s—_ ”

Sirius’ baritone was smooth and full of unholy energy, and already everyone in the restaurant was turning to stare. If Sirius had been a normal human being, he would have found this embarrassing, but shame washed off him like ink off a squid’s back. He continued to sing, loud and unflinching, and as it was _Remus_ he was gazing at as he sang, naturally everyone ending up staring at _him_ , even though all _he_ was doing was sitting there quietly, trying to will himself to transform into a table napkin so he could flutter to the floor in a small, wrinkled, and deeply mortified pile of linen.

The other Marauders were no help at all. Both James and Peter were giggling into their hands, having witnessed similar scenes before. Lily, however, was a newcomer to this particular brand of Sirius-insanity. She was also sitting directly on Sirius’ other side and was thus, aside from Remus, the one closest to the gravity well of Sirius’ second-hand embarrassment.

“Sirius! What-what are you _doing_?” She grabbed his arm and shook it, but he just leaned in, tilting his head towards her as if he expected her to join in. She recoiled, dropping his arm and scooting away on the seat, reaching gingerly across the intervening space to poke him with her fork. “You’re being _so weird._ Stop it!”

It was a valiant attempt, but it would take a more powerful weapon than a fork to stop Sirius at this point. Remus remembered with a rush of relief that he had such a weapon on him, and drew his wand under the cover of the table just in time to stop Sirius before he sailed into the first, howling chorus of the song.

“ _Silencio!_ ”

The spell hit Sirius point-blank, instantly carrying away his voice. He did not, however, stop singing. His mouth moved with the same passionate fervor, lips rounding for the obnoxious wolf howls that formed the bulk of the so-called lyrics, and his fingers drummed along on the edge of the table.

James, who had been muffling his laughter behind his hand—probably so he wouldn’t drown out Sirius’ serenade—now removed his hand and let it all out in a gigantic shrieking peal, startling Lily, who had scooted right up to him.

“He got you good!” James said, leaning around both her and Sirius to give Remus a good-natured shove. “You should have _seen_ his face when he saw where Lily was taking us!”

Remus groaned. He should have known James was in on it. He gave him a good glare, contemplating tossing his glass of ice water at one or all of them. “I hate you. I hate you both.”

Sirius cuddled up to his side, making trademark puppy-dog eyes of contrition, but it was an utterly meaningless gesture considering he was _still singing—_ silently, but, still.

“No!” Remus told the eyes. “I hate you. Forever.”

“Don’t be like that.” James grinned, apparently not at all disturbed by Remus’ newly formed resolution of animosity. “I would have told you, but he made me _swear_.”

“When?” Remus demanded. He had been _watching_ , damn it, and he had specifically looked for any evidence of plotting. He wouldn’t have sat down if he had seen anything even vaguely in the nature of cahoots.

“Oh, ages ago,” James said nonsensically. He shrugged off Remus’ narrowed eyes with ease.

“What is going _on?_ ” Lily asked with the slightly jaded air of someone who had been putting up with them for several months now. “Why is Sirius singing? Or do I want to know?”

“It’s this thing he does.” James leaned back, draping both arms along the back of the booth, the very picture of a person Remus would quite like to smack. “It’s 'cause the song has werewolves in it, and, like, this bit about a Chinese restaurant. Only he made it dirtier.”

“And…he sings it because…?” Lily prompted, but James just shrugged again.

“He does it to _torture_ me,” Remus growled, staunchly resisting the soft, wiggling embrace that was rapidly creeping around him as Sirius continued to try to make amends before he had even finished committing his crime. 

“It’s a prank,” Peter said.

“Yes,” James agreed. “It’s a prank. It’s funny! Look!”

He pointed across the restaurant at the waitress, who had been on her way over to take their order but looked like she had reconsidered the wisdom of crossing the room. Lily groaned and dropped her head into her hands, cheeks reddening in the way that any sane person’s would when exposed to Sirius’ ridiculous weirdness.

“He’s still singing,” Peter pointed out helpfully.

“That he is,” James said thoughtfully. His face twitched in a way that made Remus suspicious, but not in time to notice that James had drawn his wand under the cover of the table. “ _Expelliarmus._ ”

Remus’ wand went flying out of his hand. He tried to grab it back, but James tucked it into the space between the back of the booth and the wall with an evil smile. His gaze turned pointedly back to Sirius.

“ _Finite incantatum._ ”

Sirius' voice returned abruptly in the middle of a howl. The song should have been nearly over, but he seamlessly hopped back a few verses, presumably so they could all get the full experience.

“ _I hear him howling 'round my bedroom door. We gonna do some sin.”_

“I’m going to do some sin to _both_ of you,” Remus groaned, slouching down as far as possible without actually sliding onto the floor. “The sin of _murder_.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” James said, grinning. “It’s a good song!”

He began to hum along, adding a vocal part that was somehow even more catchy and obnoxious than the original instrumentals. Peter, who had already been unconsciously drumming his fingers on the table, took this as encouragement and began a complicated percussion accompaniment involving several pieces of tableware.

“ _Fucked the daylights outta me late last night, werewolves of London again,_ ” Sirius crooned smugly before transitioning back to the howling chorus.

“Oh, I do know this song.” To Remus’ horror, Lily suddenly smiled and began humming along, harmonizing with Sirius’ voice with eerie ease. It was like they had _practiced_ this, like they had all sat down together and brainstormed the best way to make Remus feel like he was going to spontaneously combust in muggle public. He would have hoped Lily was above such things, but here she was, sweetly singing along and smiling at him the entire time.

Clearly encouraged, Sirius belted on, making seductive expressions and slithering his hands over Remus’ body under the cover of the table, which Remus did his best to curtail, but it was no easy thing. Not that he was falling for any of it, of course. He was not turned on in the slightest. He refused to be aroused by Sirius’ immature and frankly humiliating behavior. Remus had dignity. He had self-control. He had standards.

He also had an erection.

It wasn’t his fault. Sirius was _right there_ , gazing ardently into his eyes whenever Remus looked even vaguely in his direction, massaging his inner thigh, and, just generally being his unholy self, which Remus had long ago proven he was quite vulnerable to. He was trying—trying oh so _very_ hard—not to show it at the moment, however.

The truly strange thing about it all was that it didn’t entirely feel like a prank. The four of them were all looking at him so…fondly. It was _almost_ like having all your friends singing happy birthday to you—embarrassing but something people consented to and appreciated all the time.

They were all watching him, and so was every other soul in the restaurant, and Sirius’ hand was creeping awfully close to his crotch. In a desperate attempt to distract from the fact that his desire was undeniably on an upward spiral, Remus somehow ended up panic-smiling back at them. He also grabbed Sirius’ hand and held it as a necessary precautionary measure.

Sirius squeezed his fingers, clearly delighted, and raised Remus’ hand, kissing it gently while crooning, “ _You better stay away from him, this one’s all mine, Jim—_ ” His eyes were sparkling with mischief, as expected, but they were also full of a much softer feeling. It was the sweet, authentic, almost shy affection that ran like a glittering thread through their relationship, even though Sirius only let it show very rarely.

Remus felt his cheeks heating now for an entirely different reason, and he sort of almost forgot there was a whole room full of strangers staring at them. One of the most frustrating and also most amazing things about being with Sirius was that he could make Remus feel many things at once. Right now, for example, he was both embarrassed and aroused, irritated and filled with a warm, glowing feeling of...

Of love, he realized. He was _in love_ with Sirius.

Sirius was just like this whole stupid, beautiful moment—completely illogical, unconventional, and unexpected, but somehow still so good, still so much the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had brought both mischief and acceptance to Remus’ life, just like he was bringing both kindness and explicit content to a song that had originally been about monsters. He was infuriating. He was precious.

Remus made himself take deep breaths, only looking at Sirius’ sincerely adoring face in small doses. Looking at the others, however, was no help. The song that had seemed cruelly humiliating a few moments ago now felt giving. These four wonderful people had accepted him when he thought no one ever would, had, in fact, accepted him so much that they didn’t even see any contradiction in showing their affection by serenading him with a song about being a werewolf.

By the time the song began to wind down, Remus had completely given up on having any control over—or, for that matter, objections to—the entire situation. He just sat there, finally closing his eyes and just listening while his friends sang about walking with queens and Sirius breathed into his ear about perfect hair, leaving the final howls to the others as he planted divinely soft kisses on Remus’ neck.

Applause startled Remus out of his near-trancelike state of happiness and lingering embarrassment. The confused restaurant patrons had apparently decided clapping their hands was the best way to bring a sense of normalcy to the bizarre thing that had just happened. James and Sirius both beamed with delight at their newfound fans, but Remus had had enough. He stood up, pulling Sirius along with him with one insistent hand fisted in the shoulder of his shirt, snatching his wand from behind James with the other.

“You’re coming with me,” he said firmly, struggling to maintain his stern expression while the others oooo’ed in the manner of children witnessing a fellow student being told to go to the headmaster’s office. Sirius just grinned and popped up out of his seat like a flower on Floragrow.

“I'm coming with you!” he agreed cheerfully, not appearing to recognize the severity of his crime and the upcoming punishment at all.

He held out his hand, but Remus ignored it, choosing to herd Sirius along in front of him instead, with a few poking fingers for encouragement. There were still a lot of people watching, and if Remus was very optimistic he could tell himself that they hadn’t _all_ seen Sirius’ inappropriate touching earlier.

Meanwhile, James had stood up on the booth seat and was telling the unconsenting audience that they were The Marauders, a grassroots a capella group on the verge of greatness and yes, they _did_ accept tips. Remus was spared witnessing whatever reaction this produced as he prodded Sirius into the loo. He paused to cast a locking charm on the door. There were punishments in order, and Remus didn’t tend to give out the kind of punishments that it was permissible for other people to see.

“ _You_ ,” he growled, shoving Sirius into one of the stalls and locking it as well. “You are the living embodiment of embarrassment. Do you know that dream where you're sitting in exams, and suddenly you realize you have no clothes on? You are the _literal embodiment_ of that dream.”

Sirius smirked, leaning back against the wall of the stall and tilting his hips in the manner of one who had not even begun to contemplate learning his lesson. “Heh. I like dreams where you have no clothes on, Moony. Tell me more.”

“Oh god, _enough._ ” Remus closed his mouth around a frustrated groan. This was how it went. Sirius was always utterly unrepentant until Remus created circumstances forceful enough to show him the benefits of groveling. He took a deep breath, feeling the slight quiver in his chest as his heartbeat began to get with the program. “Enough, Sirius. I didn’t bring you in here to _talk._ ”

Sirius’ eyes sparkled, lids lowering, blending lust and mischief in a way that only he could. He stepped forward, pressing himself against Remus’ body, purring, “What is it you brought me in here for then, _Prefect Lupin?_ Going to teach me a lesson?”

Remus couldn’t help it. He sucked in his breath, just a little, at the feel of Sirius’ body against him, at the bulge pressing against his stomach, because _of course_ Sirius was already hard. He watched as Sirius bit his lip invitingly, feeling his blood race, but this was no good. Sirius had just mortally embarrassed him in front of _dozens_ of people. Remus refused to be swept off his feet. He sent a swift prayer to the gods of self-control and was rewarded—he managed to break his eyelock with Sirius’ mouth. He gathered his composure around himself and rolled his eyes. “You are so obnoxious. I think I’ve heard plenty enough from you today.”

He reached down and grabbed Sirius’ hands, which he had been pretending not to notice as they wrapped themselves around his arse, and pushed forward. It wasn’t gentle or easy—Sirius _was_ bigger than him—but it worked. Sirius stumbled back against the opposite wall of the stall.

“So here’s the deal,” Remus continued. “I’m going to suck your cock and you _—”_ He slid Sirius’ hands up, directing them to hold on to the top of the flimsy metal wall. “ _You_ are going to be completely, utterly, entirely _silent_. If I hear one word—one _sound_ —I won’t fuck you, not now, not tonight.” 

He stopped himself from adding, “and not tomorrow either,” not wanting to make promises he couldn’t keep. From the way Sirius’ breathing had sped up, it seemed likely he would try to comply, but this would be a hard challenge for him. Sirius was normally quite loud, supernaturally capable of crafting elaborate (filthy) run-on sentences even when he was moments away from orgasm. Remus had had to learn very quickly how to cast privacy charms on the curtains of a four-poster bed. Not being able to talk would be punishment enough, but not being able to make _any_ sound at all...Remus actually wasn’t sure if Sirius could do it, if it was even physically possible.

Given that, he probably should have demanded Sirius bring him off first, so he wouldn’t be forced to leave himself hanging to keep his end of the deal when Sirius inevitably failed, but he wasn’t in the mood to just stand there and get off. After the electrifying, mortifying terror of being at the center of attention while Sirius sang and the dizzying realization of love that was still spinning through him—he was in _love_ , in love with _Sirius_ —he wanted to be _doing_ something.

“Well?” he asked, keeping his face composed as much as possible.

When Sirius started to answer, Remus raised his eyebrows in warning. Sirius clapped his mouth shut, even mashing his lips together, as if that would help him remember, and nodded vigorously instead. Remus grinned.

“Good. Keep your hands up too.”

Sirius shuddered and nodded again, gripping the top of the partition and then—because he was Sirius and patience was not a virtue he was capable of embodying—shoved his hips forward, rolling them so the stiff shape of his cock rubbed up against Remus’ hip. 

Remus rolled his eyes and moved out of reach. “You really are insufferable, you know that?”

Sirius pouted, although Remus thought it was more from the loss of humping possibilities than from his harsh words, which Sirius was normally completely immune to—and even, perversely, often seemed to enjoy. The expression disappeared as soon as Remus put his hands on Sirius’ trouser zip, to be replaced by a delighted smile.

“You are insufferable,” Remus continued, slowly undoing the button and lowering the zipper, “and immature, and infuriatingly difficult to punish. If you were a _normal_ person, I could just turn you around and spank you, and the humiliation of being punished in a restaurant loo with a dozen people on the other side of the door would be enough to make you think twice about your behavior.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, expression eager, as if he didn’t quite dare to hope that Remus might actually do just that…which was exactly the problem. Remus shook his head disapprovingly.

“You see? You’re impossible.” He slowly slid down the elastic on Sirius’ boxers, making sure not to give Sirius’ cock any more friction than was logistically necessary. “Knowing you, the thought of all those people hearing you would probably just make you come before I even finished hitting you.”

Sirius grinned, silent laughter shaking his chest, and nodded his agreement, tilting his head as if to say, _Probably._

He really was quite shameless, and there was definitely a charm to that. Remus pursed his lips to keep himself from smiling back. “And _that_ is why you have to be silent.”

He tapped his finger on Sirius’ lips and then gently traced their shape, watching with smug, breathless satisfaction as Sirius’ grin disappeared and his eyes fluttered shut. “You’re going to leave this bathroom a reformed citizen, and no one but you and me is even going to know why.”

Sirius licked his lips, the tip of his tongue touching Remus’ finger, and when his eyes drifted back open, there was a new darkness there. He nodded slowly, the movement so small that it might not even have been intentional. Remus smiled and let his hand drift down over Sirius’ jaw, down his neck, and over his still-intact shirt, in a straight line, headed south. He let the rest of himself follow and got down on his knees, casting a casual cushioning charm on the bathroom floor as he went.

Sirius’ cock jutted out, unashamed and full of desire, just like the rest of him. Remus took a moment to plan out the best approach, considering his goal was to make it as difficult for Sirius to stay silent as possible. He could go slowly, ease Sirius into it. The idea sounded nice, well-suited to the fuzzy feelings still buzzing around inside him…but this wasn’t supposed to be easy, or, for that matter, particularly nice. So he just leaned forward and took Sirius’ cock into his mouth, fingers wrapping around the shaft, tongue circling in the way he knew could bring orgasm if done at the right moment. 

This, however, was not that moment, and the unexpected, high-level sensation produced exactly the reaction Remus had been hoping for. Sirius jerked all over, his head knocking back against the metal partition. His breath left him all in a rush at the same time, escaping with almost no sound at all. Almost.

“Did I just hear something?” Remus asked, letting Sirius’ cock out of his mouth for a moment.

Sirius shook his head frantically from side to side, hair whipping around his face. He pushed his hips forward, lips moving in a silent answer, _No…please._

Remus grinned, feeling very satisfied with the execution of his idea, with how quickly it was wearing away Sirius’ smug exterior. Merlin, this was fun.

He returned to his work with that thought echoing around in his head. Sirius was _fun_ —fun to pass notes to in class, fun to run with on the full moon, fun to pull pranks with…fun to fuck. He had brought so much joy into even the most miserable parts of Remus’ life. It was a miracle, really, and Remus had absolutely no problem with expressing his appreciation by blowing Sirius’ cock with every ounce of his attention, every piece of him that Sirius had, with his silliness and bravado, made free.

It was far from a selfless act, though. The taste of it, the incredible sight of Sirius struggling with all his might to stay in control, was so hot that it wasn’t long before Remus was unbuttoning his own trousers, wrapping his free hand around his cock. He had to take deep breaths, making himself take it easy. He had to stay ready, just in case Sirius managed to do as he was told.

He was doing shockingly well so far. Remus heard a distinct hitch in Sirius’ breath when he saw Remus starting to stroke himself, but when he looked up, wondering if he should call him out on it, Sirius quickly closed his eyes. Remus suppressed a smile. He was tempted to order Sirius to watch—not for the exhibitionism of the thing, just to increase the challenge—but he figured Sirius already had enough to contend with without the added visual stimuli.

Sirius was obviously doing whatever he could to stay on top of his responses. He breathed with deliberate slowness, blowing out his air in the manner of one making smoke rings—all this despite his flushed cheeks and the sheen of sweat on him. His lips and jaw shook occasionally, especially when Remus decided to push it and gave a little extra flick of his tongue on the underside of Sirius’ cock, and his hands kept slipping on the top of the metal partition. He looked at risk of collapsing, but he was not, however, making any noise, not even the slightest of moans. Remus raised his eyebrows, impressed.

He looked fucking amazing like this, like a ribbon that had been wound into a tight, neat ball that would only stay orderly for so long before it exploded into a froth of color. It was impossible not to get wrapped up in it, and it wasn’t long before Remus left behind the point of arousal where he couldn’t help but touch his own cock and passed into the decadent territory of hardly remembering he had a cock to touch. He was too focused, too intent on every breath Sirius’ took, every shiver that passed across his skin. When it got like this, it seemed like he could feel whatever Sirius felt anyways, so masturbating was a bit redundant.

Sirius was like that. Beautiful, demanding, all-encompassing. Remus adored it.

He slid his free hand up under Sirius’ shirt instead, craving the feel of him, the sight of him, unclothed and bare, but feeling far too single-minded to take the time to make it happen. His hand passed over Sirius’ stomach, nails out but moving lightly, feeling Sirius’ writhing response reflected in himself the entire time.

He was getting close now. It wasn’t as obvious without the usual constant, filthy narration— _yeah Moony, faster, fuck_ —but Remus could feel it in the heat of Sirius’ skin under his hands, in the feel of his cock on his tongue. Sirius was obviously still trying to breathe in that orderly way, but his mouth was hanging open now, the breaths shaking in and out. It was still silent, though, and Remus felt the heady rush of power throbbing through him, pushed into high gear by how very _hard_ Sirius was trying to be good for him.

The thought made him suck even harder, and suddenly Sirius was rising up as his arms flexed involuntarily, bringing him to his toes and pushing his cock further into Remus’ mouth, and Remus moaned, making more than enough noise for both of them as he felt Sirius spilling on his tongue. He kept pumping his fingers with the tight grip he knew Sirius loved, his free hand fumbling out to bang on the metal partition as he nearly lost his balance, lost in the tumbling arousal and satisfaction of it all.

He persisted until Sirius’ arms went limp and he hung from his grip on the partition like a rag doll, breaths coming fast but still, even now, _quietly._

Remus let himself take a breath then, but only for a moment. Sirius was doing very well, but they weren’t done.

He licked Sirius’ cock again, enjoying the new softness, and enjoying even more the way Sirius bucked, breathing hard through his nose while he bit his lip. Remus knew by now very well that Sirius, unlike a normal human, was so drawn to all the world’s sensations that he was even into this kind of overstimulating post-orgasmic touch.

“Good, Sirius,” he said breathlessly against Sirius’ skin. “That was…very good.”

As usual, the praise was intensely effective. Sirius’ whole body shuddered, chest clenching in a sob that was not actually completely silent, but Remus chose to ignore it. He continued licking and sucking until Sirius was half-hard again, which took an unfairly short amount of time. Then he stood up, pulling up Sirius’ shirt as he went, yanking it up over his head and arms so it draped over his hands. He could have, with a few twists, used it as an impromptu binding, but he didn’t want to make this too easy. It was a punishment, after all. Sirius was supposed to be practicing exerting a little self-control, and bondage would take away some of the difficulty. It was amazing, actually, how much self-control Sirius could show when properly motivated. He hadn’t moved his hands or made any noise this entire time.

As soon as Remus had stood up fully, Sirius lunged forward as far as he could without moving his hands, kissing Remus with an eager lust that was entirely unvarnished by his usual bravado. There was no mischievous seductiveness in him at all anymore, only honest yearning. It made Remus moan and press against him. Fuck, he loved it when Sirius got like this, when he went from his usual state of, _hey, look at me!_ to the much rarer one that said, simply, _be with me_. 

“Still so quiet,” he breathed appreciatively into the narrow space that appeared between them when Sirius took a breath, “You must _really_ want to be fucked.”

Sirius nodded, slowly, as if his head was too full for fast movements. He shifted his legs apart hastily as Remus stroked his hand down his hip and around the curve of his inner thigh. He was hindered by Sirius’ trousers, which were still tangled up around his lower legs. Remus fetched his wand out of his back pocket and banished them—only to the sink outside the stall, but Sirius couldn’t know that. His eyes went wide as he searched around the small space for them.

“Oops,” Remus said mischievously. “I hope we can find those later.”

Sirius grinned, tossing his head as if to cast away any doubts that he would, without hesitation, walk out into the restaurant buck naked—which was why Remus _hadn’t_ actually completely banished anything. That was the last thing he needed.

While he had his wand on him, Remus cast a few more charms. He changed the shape of the metal partition Sirius was clinging to, putting it at an angle and giving it a little ledge, because what was magic even _for_ if he didn’t use it to fuck his boyfriend in the best way possible? True, their professors hadn’t specifically taught him how to use transfiguration to create a platform for half-suspended fucking, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t extrapolate from the lessons they had given. Remus had gotten very good at extrapolating.

Sirius smiled at him with lewd appreciation throughout, which Remus resolutely ignored. He would have Sirius melting back into authenticity again soon enough.

Sirius was fully hard again—his almost nonexistent refractory period really was quite unfair—and he wrapped his legs around Remus’ hips without a single qualm or hesitation, just as he had every time since the first time. His lips moved around two carefully silent words, _fuck me_.

“You aren’t supposed to talk,” Remus reminded him. Ignoring the endearing face that was Sirius’ way of protesting that he hadn’t made any noise, Remus worked his hand between them, summoning some lubricant and banishing Sirius’ pout a moment later as he slid one finger inside him.

This really was one of the most satisfying things in the universe, Remus reflected, watching as Sirius’ whole playful demeanor went offline in less than a second, evaporating into thin air as the boiling force of desire took over. Sirius’ eyelids fluttered down, staying just open enough to maintain eye contact. After a moment, Remus added a second finger and watched as Sirius’ head tilted back, biting his lip, air hissing out in the mostly-suppressed way of one who was trying with all their might _not_ to say fuck.

“Good,” Remus said again, wondering if Sirius really would be able to keep himself quiet this whole time. He took the exposed angle of Sirius’ neck as an invitation and leaned forward, sucking hard right at the spot that nowadays sported a bruise more often than not. He worked his fingers in and out, waiting for the loosening of tension and the change in the pace of Sirius’ breaths that would tell him he was ready. His own cock was throbbing, and he felt the tide of his desire rising higher with each pulse of Sirius’ body around his fingers.

“Ready?” he asked as last, breathless against Sirius’ neck.

Sirius opened his mouth, and for half a second Remus thought he might forget the constraint of silence, but then he seemed to remember. His mouth snapped shut and he simply nodded, tilting his head down and around to Remus’ mouth for a kiss. He was breathing so hard, he could hardly manage it, but every touch of his lips was still so tender, so saturated with need. Remus moaned, feeling a familiar, intoxicating rush of power.

To be so _wanted_ was a powerful thing indeed. Remus was hopelessly addicted to it. He liked to think of Sirius as the insatiable one—and, indeed, that was how he consistently presented their relationship to James and the others—but it was a lie. Remus was the insatiable one. He just couldn’t get enough of Sirius like this, the Sirius that hung on his every word, drank him in with every glance of his eyes, called out for more with every curve of his lips. He would never be done with the exquisite process of drawing him out, of fine-tuning him in just the right way to make the blindingly bright spotlight of Sirius’ adoration shine even more brilliantly in his direction.

Remus made himself bask in it for one more moment before giving in. He broke off the kiss, choosing to hover just far enough away that he could see Sirius’ face, the naked devotion and need there more intoxicating than any drug. He let one of his hands float up to bury itself in the soft black of Sirius’ hair while the other guided his cock in.

It would have been hard to say if Sirius stayed completely quiet. Remus’ own groan was loud enough that he might not have been able to hear it anyways.

“ _Fuck_ , Sirius,” he mumbled, leaning forward to partially bury his words in Sirius’ neck. He should _definitely_ have cast a stealthy privacy charm on the bathroom before starting this crazy thing. He hadn’t been thinking about his own noises at all, but Sirius’ arse just felt so _fucking_ _good._ He was losing it.

Remus panted, desperately scrounging around inside himself for a bit of control. He had to get a grip, or someone outside would hear them and the embarrassment would surely be terminal, and for once it would be his own fault, not Sirius’. Also, he was determined to actually _fuck_ Sirius, not just come as soon as he got his cock in like it was the first time he had ever done this.

Sirius was not helping. He was trembling all over in the needy, vulnerable way that always made Remus go weak at the knees himself. His legs were wrapped around Remus’ waist, muscles taut, heels digging in in a way that very clearly said, _move, move, move, please Moony,_ even when his mouth couldn’t.

Remus was still practically fully clothed, and this was suddenly a cause for regret. He couldn’t feel the divine slide of Sirius’ skin against his own with his trousers and shirt in the way. He should definitely be naked right now, but there was no way he was sacrificing even a second to cast a spell to accomplish it.

He didn’t have a second anyways. Sirius’ body was engulfing his cock, searing hot, moving in subtle, delectable ways as he tried to induce Remus to move, and Remus’ self-control was nowhere to be found. This was happening, right now, and he was done pretending he was calling the shots.

He gripped Sirius’ hip for leverage, his other hand tightening in his hair, and pulled out just far enough to make an impact as he slammed back in. Sirius’ body jerked as if he had been electrocuted, his hair tugging in Remus’ grip. His breath whooshed out audibly, but it was still fairly quiet, especially compared to his usual shout-for-the-neighbors-to-hear volume. Remus had no complaints.

The rhythm came easily, Remus’ body instinctively taking over even as his mind lost itself. He didn’t need conscious intention or an elaborate, rehearsed series of movements to fuck Sirius. He just needed to be _here_ , and to let go enough for his body to do as it wanted.

Sirius moved with him as much as he could, his arms and legs flexing, adding a mirror to Remus’ movements. His breaths were coming fast, with none of the meditative control he had managed before, and his skin was flushed all the way down his chest. Even as overwhelmed as he clearly was, however, his eyes were still at least halfway open, drinking in Remus’ desire with an appreciation that was so sincere, so strong, Remus almost couldn’t stand it.

He hadn’t been able to at first. It had taken practice to wear the blanket of Sirius’ adoration like a mantle instead of a troubling weight that he didn’t know if he deserved. It had taken him months to get used to it, to stop expecting Sirius’ attention to either slowly wane or abruptly flicker out. It seemed like it had taken years for him to learn he could wear it always, that he could spend every day wrapped in the divine cocoon of Sirius’ loyalty and desire. And, apparently, it had taken him even longer to finally feel secure enough in it that he could hold this concept of love in his mind without question, without fear.

Another thrust, another breath, and another pulse of anticipation and reception swept visibly through Sirius’ body. Remus was gasping, so close, so full of need and love that it overflowed the supposedly orderly vessel of his brain entirely and spilled out through his mouth.

“I love you,” he said at last, after what felt like an eternity of feeling, even if it had only been a few minutes of knowing. “Sirius—”

Sirius’ whole body convulsed, and he made a stifled sound, not really quiet at all. He leaned forward abruptly, one hand releasing the metal partition and coming to land around Remus’ shoulders, pulling him closer. Their lips met in what had to be the most coordinated kiss Sirius had ever managed so close to orgasm, and Remus was completely done in. His mouth was on fire. His whole body was on fire, and he kissed Sirius back with everything he had, feeling the tension of his orgasm building past the point of _soon_ and into the explosive pleasure of _now._

He also let go of Sirius’ hip in favor of stroking his cock, sacrificing the ability to thrust for the perfection of making Sirius come with him. He did, too, arching wildly, his arm around Remus’ shoulders gripping hard as the feeling took over his body. Remus could feel every heartbeat of it, and was swept away by his own orgasm, by the all-encompassing feeling, by the familiar, intense moment of wonder that sex could feel so good—that _anything_ could—and Sirius continued kissing him, tremblingly, throughout.

The feeling seemed to last oddly long, leaving Remus suspended in ecstasy for almost longer than he could stand—almost—until it let him go with unbelievable gentleness, setting him back down on earth, in Sirius’ arms, with both of them fighting desperately for breath in the same small space.

The moment was broken a heartbeat later when Sirius’ gasps turned into breathy, delighted laughter.

“Merlin’s glitter-covered _tits_ , Remus, I can’t believe you get all hung up about me being inappropriate when it’s _you_ doing all this kinky shit to me in a public loo and _telling me you love me_ when I can’t say a fucking thing back, which is insane because you know I am utterly fucking mad for you. I love you, I _love_ you, you shocking, amazing, perverted _angel_ of a boyfriend—”

Remus just smiled, utterly lovesick, and listened while Sirius babbled on about love and stars aligning in between soft, postcoital kisses, feeling so happy he thought he might combust. He was sure all it would take to cast a patronus at this moment was to touch his wand, because if this didn’t qualify as his happiest memory, then he was very much looking forward to the rest of his life.

Once they were both properly dressed again, he led Sirius back out through the restaurant, not even caring about who might see them holding hands, and when they got back to the table and James proudly brandished the handful of tips they had actually received from the bewildered Chinese restaurant patrons of London for the ludicrous spontaneous singing earlier, all he could do was laugh.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius' kinder, filthier lyrics for Werewolves of London:
> 
> I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
> Walking through the streets of SoHo in the rain  
> He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's  
> Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein
> 
> Chorus:  
> Aaoooooo  
> Werewolves of London  
> Aaoooooo  
> Aaoooooo  
> Werewolves of London  
> Aaoooooo
> 
> Hear him howling around my bedroom door  
> We gonna do some sin  
> Fucked the daylights outta me late last night  
> Werewolves of London again
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent  
> Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair  
> You better stay away from him  
> This one’s all mine, Jim  
> I'd like to meet his tailor
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> Well, I saw Remus Lupin walking with the Queen  
> Doing the Werewolves of London  
> Better be fucking with him than walking with the Queen  
> Doing the Werewolves of London  
> I saw a werewolf drinking a piña colada at Trader Vic's  
> And his hair was perfect
> 
> Aaoooooo  
> Werewolves of London  
> Draw blood  
> Aaoooooo  
> Werewolves of London


End file.
